<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling for you by TheViolinGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809756">Falling for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl'>TheViolinGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), The pegasus is fine in the end, animal injury, inaccurate first aid stuff here, ingrid drowns and sylvain saves her, lovey dovey stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid's pegasus is shot,bringing both mount and rider plummeting to the ground,the pegasus manages to crash land in some trees but the rider isn't so lucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah,there are these rivers at gronder and since archers are for taking out fliers and that's literally my idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war of the Eagle and Lion was going strong,Imperial mages shooting fireballs,Alliance archers raining down arrows,Kingdom soldiers charging in and dying.Ingrid looks at her country's troops,clad in blue,and urged her pegasus to take off,Her relic in hand.Luin's shaft felt warm in her hand as she speared one of the Imperial troops in the gut,the blood staining her turquoise shirt vermillion and painted her face red,over and over she dive-bombed the enemy;"the ones clad in red and the ones clad in yellow" She told herself.Her fellow lions were also fighting their own battles,Annette gripping Crusher going for an enemy mage,Mercedes casting spell after spell at the troops who were swarming His Majesty,The professor's creator sword lashing out at swarms of Alliance troops,slaying them before they came within yards of the kingdom soldiers.Ingrid was flying higher to do another dive-bomb,this time aimed at the Imperial archers when one of the Imperial archers nocked an arrow,aimed straight for Ingrid's chest,and fired.</p><p>"INGRID!  WATCH OUT!" were the only words that came from Sylvain.</p><p>Ingrid had a split second to react to her friend's shouts of warning,Luckily her pegasus was still flying higher and the arrow didn't hit her;It hit her mount instead,painting its ivory coat and golden mane a gruesome scarlet,both pegasus and rider quickly plummeted to earth,whilst falling,Ingrid lost grip of the reins and was freefalling on her own,into a river</p><p>Time seemed to stop as Sylvain raced to where he thought she'd fall,in an attempt to catch her.</p><p>Ingrid tried to unbuckle her armor as the battle seemed to move in slow motion,but her hands fumble with the armor that she usually dons with ease,She knew she was to make a water landing and her chestplate would weigh her down should she keep it on,She didn't know how deep the water-soon to be her crash mat,was.What if it was too deep to stand in?.</p><p>It was too late for Ingrid now,Her body crashed against the surface of the water as water soaked into her clothes and her armor weighing her down,The water splashing her face.</p><p>"Ingrid! I'm coming!" Sylvain called to her as he quickly removed his armor.</p><p>Ingrid was a good swimmer,in waters like this she was usually able to save herself from a watery grave,but this time it was different,She managed to get her head above water just long enough to yell for help and quickly took a breath in as the weight of her armor pulled her to the depths.</p><p>She slowly sank as she desperately tried to swim up for air,but each attempt only seemed to make her sink faster,as she sank,her ears started to hurt from the pressure.Ingrid knew how to equalize her ears so she quickly pinched her nose and exhaled against it gently.</p><p>"armor plus a body of water that is deeper than your nose and mouth equals death" Ingrid thought as her body tried to swim back to surface and her chest felt tight from the water pressure.</p><p>Her vision blurred from a lack of oxygen as she felt her limbs go numb from the cold river and soon enough,She lost consciousness.</p><p>Sylvain quickly dove in where He saw her fall in,the cold water splashing his face,soaking through his clothes and entering his nose,he could just make out Ingrid's limp body a few yards from where he was,he hastily swam to her and wrapped his arms around her torso.</p><p>Sylvain was also a good swimmer and this rescue wasn't as simple as "grab Ingrid by the back of her swimsuit" that he'd done countless times back when they were kids.He hastily made for the surface so he could evaluate her condition,namely her breathing and her pulse.</p><p>He emerged with Ingrid in his arms,He himself gasping for air as he clambered out onto the riverbank and laid his friend down to triage her.He removed her chestplate and put his ear to her chest to feel for a pulse and to check for breaths.He feels a faint pulse and the lub-dub of his friend's heart,but he didn't feel any air leaving her mouth and nose.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm about to do this" Sylvain thought as he tilted Ingrid's head back and pinched her nose to prepare for rescue breathing.</p><p>"Here I go" was the only phrase that crossed his mind as he inhaled and crept his lips closer to Ingrid's,and exhaled into her mouth,Her chest rising as he breathed into her.</p><p>He did this a few times (no one was counting cuz who counts this stuff even) as the mantra "Don't die on me" repeated over and over in his head.</p><p>Suddenly,Ingrid coughed up water and gasped for air,her eyes pinched shut and her fist clenched tight around Sylvain's wrist as Sylvain turned her on her side so she wouldn't choke on the water that she coughed up again.</p><p>"You're...you're ALIVE!" He beamed as he threw his arms around a wet and flustered Ingrid as the rest of the Lions came back from routing the Imperial army to the scene of Ingrid's and Sylvain's armor thrown to the side and a soaking wet Ingrid and Sylvain.</p><p>Ingrid,who was still hacking and spluttering from the water that she swallowed,was also elated at the sight of the fellow lions.</p><p>"Ingrid,Sylvain,I'm sorry i couldn't protect you" the eyepatched man,Dimitri spoke up.</p><p>"It's okay,your Majesty.Sylvain saved me instead." Ingrid croaked,head still spinning from the ordeal.</p><p>"Thank the goddess you're alright" Ashe exclaimed in relief.</p><p>"Ingrid,are you okay?" Mercedes asked worriedly.</p><p>"What happened?" Annette inquired,Her voice filled with worry.</p><p>"Hey hey,one question at a time,you guys.Ingrid here just survived a life-or-death moment here." Sylvain spoke.</p><p>"I was shot off my pegasus (well,actually the pegasus was shot,but both mount and rider crashed),fell into the river there and drowned,next thing i knew i was in Sylvain's arms".Ingrid let on as she weakly pointed to where she fell.</p><p>"you were careless" Felix spat at her.</p><p>"It was an accident" Viola retorted at the raven haired swordsman.</p><p>"At least everyone is okay now" Dedue mused.</p><p>"Let's get you two back to camp,there,Manuela will check on both of you" Viola insisted.</p><p>And the Lions all marched back to camp.</p><p>Manuela checked on Ingrid and Sylvain,they were both fine-aside from minor bruises and cuts.Ingrid's pegasus was also fine;having been healed by Marianne almost immediately after he crashed into some trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ingrid POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapter we saw the whole thing from a third-person view.now it's time to see the events happen from the eyes of Ingrid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I mounted my pegasus as Luin - my lance,sat within my hand's grip - Its touch,warm and familiar,yet also eerie and pulsing.My nose was filled with the smell of blood and the sound of battle echoed in my ears.</p><p>I urged my pegasus to soar up to the top of the battlefield at gronder to prepare for a dive bomb just as I saw an alliance archer nock and arrow and took aim - right for my chest.</p><p>"INGRID! WATCH OUT!" I heard Sylvain scream at me from the ground just as the arrow soared through the air right at me.</p><p>I had only a split-second to react as all actions around me seemed to stop entirely.I tried to steer my pegasus back to the ground but it was too late - The arrow hit my pegasus' flank,sending scarlet drops of blood flying into my face and staining my tunic.</p><p>Soon,me and my pegasus were plummeting out of the sky - Me,into a river and my pegasus into some trees.</p><p>I tried to unbuckle and take off my armor as I freefalled from the sky as Sylvain ran to where I was falling in a desperate attempt to catch me.</p><p>My body crashed against the surface of the water as the cold water seeped through my armor and soaked through my clothes.I felt the water drown out all the sound as it entered my nose and ears.</p><p>I quickly kicked my legs and flailed my arms to try and escape the freezing river but could only surface my head up to yell for help.</p><p>"SYLVAIN! HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before taking a quick gasp of air in as i sank again.</p><p>The water was dark and eerie - almost like a grave for those who couldn't escape its grasp.I felt my ears hurt from the pressure change so i pinched my nose and exhaled against it gently to equalize the pressure.</p><p>"Is this...my end?" I thought as I started to feel faint from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>The last thing I heard was someone diving into the water above me as I felt my limbs go numb and my vision blurring before I lost consciousness.</p><p>*********</p><p>I felt my throat burn as I coughed up water and gasped for air,my vision returning to normal.as I regained my senses,I felt that I was laying in Sylvain's arms and wet.</p><p>"Wha...?" I moaned as my head spun from the ordeal as the fellow lions all came running towards me in shock and worry.</p><p>"What happened?!?" Annette asked</p><p>A stream of questions roared into my ear as I tried to comprehend as answer the questions as Sylvain picked me up and carried me - bridal style - back to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sylvain POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story from Sylvain's POV in first person</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you may have noticed that Ingrid's POV was shorter than the other chapters.This is because it's written  from her direct POV and from the first chapter we've seen that she was out for a good portion of the story from the drowning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle of Gronder field was raging all around me as my hands gripped the Lance of ruin - my hero relic,as I wreaked carnage among Imperial and Alliance troops,the smell of blood and guts filling my nasal cavity and the cries of battle roaring in my ears.</p><p>"For Faerghus!" I hollered a battle cry as I hacked an Imperial mage to pieces,spilling scarlet on my black armor and muted turquoise shirt that I wore underneath it.</p><p>I spied my friend Ingrid up in the sky dive-bombing the enemy on her trusty pegasus,but I also saw something else - An enemy archer nocking an arrow and aiming straight for her chest and preparing to fire.</p><p>"No! You! Don't!" I shouted as I went for the archer - Lance at the ready - But it was too late.The arrow had already leapt from the bowstring on a charted course for my friend.</p><p>"This is for hurting my friend! You monster!" I screamed as my lance pierced the archer's abdomen,crimson splashing my face and hair,but I didn't hear one thing - Ingrid's cries of pain.I felt relieved for a moment until my eyes caught her pegasus crashing into some trees and Ingrid herself trying to take off her chestplate as she plummeted to earth - right into a river.</p><p>"Ingrid! I'm coming" I called to her as she crashed into the river and my feet dashed towards her and my hands instinctively started to undo the buckles on my onyx armor.</p><p>I tossed my armor off to the side and leapt into the river,the cold water entering my nose and flooding my ears as my eyes frantically searched for Ingrid.my vision was blurry from the water,but that didn't stop me from finding my friend.</p><p>Soon,I found Ingrid unconscious from the lack of air,I quickly took her by her torso and hastily made for the surface,my air also running low from spending so much time underwater.</p><p>I emerged from the surface as I gasped for air and felt my heart racing ,all time seemed to stop until I realised that I had bigger fish to fry - Ingrid was still unconscious and the nearest professional help was nowhere to be found or really far away from their location.</p><p>I learnt somewhere that if a person drowns and isn't breathing you have to sorta kiss them on their mouth - Okay okay it's actually just kinda blowing into their mouth so the air gets in their lungs or something and if there's no pulse you gotta sorta put your hands together like you're playing volleyball and just press on their chest over and over until professional help arrives or they show signs of life. Where did i learn that? - I don't know,nor do i care.</p><p>"Okay,do you still remember what to do if you come across or saved a drowning person?" I asked myself as I evaluated Ingrid,who was now lying before me - completely unmoving,her lips a tinge of purple from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>I quickly undid her half-undone chestplate,took it off and tossed it to the side as I quickly thought about of my next move,which was to check her vitals and take the necessary steps afterward.</p><p>I quickly leaned closer to her and put my ear to her chest to listen and feel for a heartbeat.I felt relief washing over me as I felt and heard a faint lub-dub coming from her chest but relief turned to more worry as I didn't feel even the slightest breath coming from her mouth and nose.</p><p>There wasn't any time to waste as I tilted her head back - opening her airways in the process and took a deep breath to give her some air.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm about to do this" I thought as another thought - "Sylvain! listen! There are lives at stake here!,you can't hesitate right now" popped into my mind.I brushed off the former thought as I pinched her nose and exhaled into her mouth.The water in her lungs mocking my attempt to resuscitate her.

</p><p>I finished the first breath as I took my mouth from hers to let the air out.</p><p>"come on...Don't you dare die on me Ingrid." I thought as I gave her another breath and another.</p><p>After 1..2..3 well never mind how many breaths I gave her,Suddenly I felt someone grasp my wrist very tightly as if clinging to life.I also heard coughing sounds as I felt more water spill onto my lap - Ingrid was coughing and gasping for air as I turned her on her side for her safety.</p><p>"You're...you're ALIVE" I beamed as I threw my arms around her in elation and joy as the fellow lions had returned from chasing the Imperial army away from Gronder.</p><p>The lions started to ask many questions about what had happened and I tried to answer them along with Ingrid,who was laying in my arms - exhausted from the ordeal.</p><p>"Let's get both of you checked out" Viola insisted as she picked the armor that lay beside the two friends.</p><p>I picked up Ingrid - bridal style of course - and marched back to camp along with the rest of the lions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>